


The Artist

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon, Drama, Het, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is loosely based on the movie The Secretary.  Justin will have a problem with cutting and Brian will be more demanding than he is.  If you have any problem imagining Justin or Brian as the characters in The Secretary, then do not read this.  There will be some heavy BDSM.  You have been warned.  This isn't the Liberty Avenue or QAF you know, that's why it's OOC and AU.  I had to make it more Brian and Justin though, so some things are changed.  I don't have any ownership to that movie or the short story it is based on.





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Let me know if you like it.  I also do not have a beta.  Volunteers?  


* * *

It was Saturday Morning and the Taylor house was bustling with activity. It was only noon and there had been at least a hundred people to have walked through the richly, yet tackily decorated home. Neighbours, relatives and even some strangers had stormed through the house to gather in the large backyard. 

Jasper Taylor, the eldest of the Taylor children, was without a doubt, Craig and Jennifer Taylor’s pride and joy. The expensive wedding reception showed their appreciation of Jasper choosing a well to do girl to marry, a cute petite blond by the name of Kristy Kohl. Her parents owned the country club the Taylor’s belonged to. 

************************************************************************

  
The nine o’clock wedding had gone perfectly, six bridesmaids on the right and six grooms-men on the left watching in awe as Jasper and Kristy acclaimed their undying love for one another. It was picture perfect.

But really, if anyone had bothered to look, the best man and middle child of the Taylor’s was feeling anything but awe, watching his playboy older sibling pledge his faithfulness when only two nights before he had fucked all three strippers at his bachelor party. It made him feel sick to his stomach. His artistic and detailed eye would not allow the cheesy pink flowers and untruthful sentiments to blind him. None of this was real; it was all fake and planned for it to have any REAL meaning. A grand façade to numb the masses of supporters his mother so painstakingly wanted to be a part of. 

His beautiful hands were folded behind him, wringing nervously. He truly did look terrible in the brown tux; it did nothing to accentuate his silky blond locks or big blue eyes. It washed everyone of his good features out and brought out the brown freckles that dotted along his nose and cheeks. He was embarrassed when he put it on, and now, standing in front of over a hundred people, most whom he didn’t know, well, he wanted to scream and tear the offending clothing from his body.

Instead, Justin stood on the sidelines and smiled with a grin he could have painted on himself. He took the girl, Kelly he had been paired up with and walked her down the isle after the newly married couple. She too was Kohl and he couldn’t have missed her charming disposition and the approving smile he received from his mother as they passed her. He had to stop himself from throwing the giggling, ogling schoolgirl off his arm. As soon as they reached the lobby he politely escorted her to her family and took off down the hall. 

Justin barely made it to the bathroom of the old church. He clutched at the porcelain bowl, heaving into it as unwarranted tears raced down his face. Emotions he’d been taught to bottle, rushed into his veins and as he spat the last drop of vomit into the bowl. Justin pushed those feelings down, breathing deeply, in and out, in and out. Soon he felt as numb as everyone he was surrounded with was. The only difference was that Justin Taylor’s eyes had always been open.

His skin itched and he patted down his pocket less suit, searching in vain for the items that would quell his sickness and anticipation. Knowing he did not have them with him he switched the water of the sink on and splashed some on his sweating face. ‘You can do this. You can do this.’ He repeated to himself as he turned off the water and patted his face dry with some paper towels.

The church was only a ten minute drive to his home, and there, he could find the sanctuary he craved.

************************************************************************

Justin clutched the razorblade masterfully in one hand. His brown suit had been shucked from his limb frame the moment he closed and locked his bedroom door. The white underwear he had been wearing were also tossed, he didn’t want to risk getting blood on them, after all, his mother still insisted on doing his laundry.

One strong leg, laden with thick blond curls was propped up on the sink, giving him access to his inner left thigh. He felt his heart quicken with excitement. With his right hand he carefully held up his ball sac and limp penis to see the target perfectly. A clear unscarred patch of flesh was revealed to him. His penis started to rise but quickly deflated when he pressed the cool stinging metal into his skin.

“Ahh!” The rush was so intense his cock was once again at a semi hard state and his nerves tingled with relief and pleasures, making his body shake.

Almost as soon he’d broke skin he set the blade onto his bathroom sink and grabbed for the bottle of iodine and an ace bandage. The sting from the liquid only intensified the high that had replaced all of the negative feelings that had plagued him only minutes before.

************************************************************************

Justin stepped out into the sunny and loud backyard. He now wore a pair of black loose fitting slacks and a blue t-shirt his mother thought was too tight for him. ‘Hahahha, you won’t say anything to me about it while your in front of all these people, huh mom?’ He thought when he saw her momentarily glare at him.

“Justin, where have you been?” Molly, Justin’s younger sister came up to him smiling.

Justin didn’t mind the six year old too much. “I went to go change clothes.” He told her.

“You are so lucky! I hate this flower girl dress. Kristy picked the dumbest colours for her wedding!” Molly pulled at the tan toole encasing her little body and stomped her pink shoes. “Mommy won’t let me change. She said I have to be a big girl, but this thing itches!” Molly started to lift up her dress and reach underneath to itch her legs.

Justin couldn’t help but laugh. “Well Molly, I have an idea, but you can’t tell Mommy okay?” Justin crouched down next to her.

“I won’t tell, I promise Justin.” Molly said sweetly. “I didn’t tell Mommy or Daddy about the naked pictures of boys you draw did I?” Molly said in a whisper.

Justin smiled. “No Molly, you didn’t. You’re a very good little sister.” Justin hugged Molly to him for a moment. 

It felt good to express emotion, to be touched in a loving way. His father used to hug everyone, but lately he was withdrawn and on his way to being an alcoholic. Justin really couldn’t blame him though. He’d probably be a drunk too if he was married to an uptight bitch like his mother. Thoughts of Kelly Kohl entered his mind and he shivered at the thought of ever being married to her, or any girl for that matter.

“Well Molly, if your dress was dirty Mom wouldn’t make you wear it, would she?” Justin asked her slyly.

Molly smiled. “Of course not! But she told me not to get dirty.” She frowned.

Justin smirked. “But what if it wasn’t your fault? What if I went to go get you and me a glass of punch and accidentally spilled it on you. Mom is always saying what a klutz I isn’t she?” Really Justin was referring to his early years as a cutter, when he wasn’t smart enough to hide the small cuts from his mother.

Molly’s grin was back and she hugged Justin tightly. “You are the best brother in the whole world!!!” She exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Okay Mollusc, you wait right here. I’ll go get the punch.” He said and walked away. ‘Maybe this party won’t be so bad.’ He thought to himself, imagining the horror that would cross his mother’s face.


End file.
